The Exiled
by ginsensu
Summary: A tweak on the Hobbit story (Based on the movie). WIth Hermione (my fav) as a different person than what people are used to. Very little from the HP world. Please give it a read. - This story is on hiatus for the foreseeable future because I joined the navy and will be going through basic training. I will continue to post chapters ASAP.
1. Chapter 1

_After watching The Hobbit I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote a story! I don't own any of the characters and only part of the plot. I kind of figured that Hermione was 20 when she left and Thorin was 40 or something. I don't know much on how long dwarves live. Oh and my grammar isn't very good and I don't care._

_FYI ~ I pictured the girls wearing outfits similar to the ones worn by Anna in Van Helsing and Snow White from Mirror Mirror._

~ Exiled ~

_The guards dragged her to the throne room and pushed her forward to face her king. The very King Under the Mountain, Thror. _

_Hermione had always known she was different from the other dwarves of Erebor. In fact she looked more like a short human than a dwarf; the others never let her forget it either. But as she got older she began to do strange things, if she wished hard enough for something, it would happen. Once she had asked her mentor Balin why she was able to do all those things. Unfortunately he had no idea why, for no other dwarf before her had been able to do such things like her. He warned her to keep it to herself though, others would come to fear her if they knew the truth. _

_But she couldn't help if others knew now; she couldn't stand by and watch as dwarves were crushed beneath a large boulder that had broken free. She had the ability to save their lives and save their lives she had but instead of others being grateful they looked at her like they had no idea who she was even though she had known them all her entire life. _

_Now she kneeled before King Thror, the princess Thrain and Thorin were all looking down at her. _

_Within moments her life was completely changed. From that moment on she was to be exiled from Erebor. The king made it very clear to her that is was only because she had saved those dwarves lives that she wasn't being executed on the spot. She was to leave and never return or die. _

_Hermione was unceremoniously thrown out of the only home she had ever known. She looked back for a moment never seeing her mentor, Balin, or the prince, Thorin watching her as she turned and began to walk away. _

~ Exiled ~

_For a long time Hermione thought of her wishes as a curse. Because of her exile all dwarves and the others would have nothing to do with her. And soon she grew angry at them all for her mistreatment. All she had tried to do was help and they still treated her like a sickness. _

_But eventually Hermione was found by a wondering wizard named Gandalf the Grey. He saw in her something no others had. The gift of magic. And with his help she began to learn how to use her gift, for good and to let her anger for others go. Though she still did not care for dwarves and avoided them at all costs. _

_In the twenty years that she had been exiled she had learn more about herself and created a new home for herself far from those who would seek to do her harm. Gandalf would stop by and update her on what was going on around middle earth. _

_One day he brought her two young girls who according to him were just like her. Though he could not teach then as he had her, he thought she could now teach them. And she agreed too, there was the blond, Luna, who loved all things, whether they were actually real or not and Ginny, a fiery red head, who was strong in her opinions and beliefs._

_But then came the news that Erebor had fallen to a Dragon named Smaug. Hermione could feel her heart clench at the news but then reminded herself that it didn't matter to her anymore. Erebor wasn't her home anymore. Right now she had more important things to do, raising two very different but energetic girls. And raise them she would, like they were her own. _

~ Exiled ~

_OK! What do you think? Should I keep going?_


	2. Chapter 2

~ Exiled ~

Gandalf sighed to himself; half of his battle had been won. He was able to convince Thorin to follow him to another a location, where they could get help with the map that none of them could read. Thorin only agreed when he was promised that there would not be any elves where they were going. But now the hardest part lay before him. Convincing another stubborn dwarf to help. A dwarf who had no love for other dwarves, especially those from Erebor. He had yet to figure out a way to gain her favor. Why did dwarves have to be so stubborn?

With in a days travel they had made it to their destination, a lovely small home, near a large tree that bore fruit and gave shade. Outside two adult but small women sat by the tree reading. They looked as though they might be dwarves as well. When they saw Gandalf they jumped to their feet and eagerly greeted him. He gladly greeted them and they laughed, it had been a long time since he had seen them last but soon that laughter ended as the Dwarf Gandalf was looking for showed her self in the doorway of the house. "Ah, Hermione. How have you been my dear?"

"Gandalf. I've had better days. Why are you here and why have you brought them here?"

Gandalf put on his most charming smile. "Perhaps it would be best if we talked inside."

Hermione glared at him turned back inside leaving the door open.

Gandalf turned to look at the others. "I dare say we'll rest here for the night. I shall talk to our hostess in the mean time."

Hermione was livid when Gandalf finally walked into her home and she immediately turned on him. "How dare you bring them here?! You know how I feel about the Dwarves of Erebor!"

"Hermione, please, they are you're kin." Gandalf tried to calm her.

"My KIN! They haven't been my kin in eighty years Gandalf and they certainly aren't going to start now! Why are they here?!"

"Because we need you're help, you do read ancient dwarvish, do you not?"

"You know I do."

"Thorin has a map that none of us can read, please Hermione. If not for them then for me as a favor to an old friend." A voice spoke from the doorway.

Hermione looked to see her old mentor Balin and her former prince Thorin standing just inside her home. Sighing she held out her hand to receive the map. "Fine, I will see what I can read. But only for you Balin."

"Thank you my dear."

Thorin handed the map to her and they all sat down waiting to hear what was written on the map.

Hermione looked at the map and recognized the lonely mountain. Looking more closely she noticed them. "Moon runes."

Gandalf nodded his head. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"In this case yes, these can only be read by the light of a moon that is the same shape and of the same season as the night they were written on."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

"No, not right now anyway."

Thorin sighed and leaned back in his chair, disappointed. "What do you mean?"

"These were written almost two hundred years ago on a midsummer's eve by the light of a crescent moon. That moon will not rise for another three nights. Until then no one will be reading these runes."

"Then I must ask you to join us, until the map can be read."

"No."

"Hermione please." Balin began to beg her.

"I'm sorry Balin but Erebor and all of its glory is of no concern to me. You will have to find someone else to read your map." Hermione pushed the map back from her and walked away from the trio.

~ Exiled ~

Luna quietly excused herself from the conversation she had been having with her 'sister' Ginny and the two young dwarves that had came to their home with Gandalf, Fili and his brother Kili. She followed her 'mother' Hermione to back of the house and into the forest, far from the others. Luna didn't remember much about her life before she came here but she had lived with Hermione long enough to know she was struggling with her own past. Ginny and she had always wondered what had happened to make her hate so much. "You taught us to be kind and to help others yet you will not help them, why?"

Hermione turned to look at the older of her two wards. "I find it hard to help those who would rather see me dead."

"I do not think they wish for you to die."

"The king of Erebor made sure that no dwarves were to help me in any way when he exiled me or they would face a harsh punishment. It did not take long for others to treat me in the same way even though they did not know why I was treated as such."

"But you forgave the others."

"Others I learned to forgive because they did not treat me wrongly for long. But the dwarves have never stopped in the harsh treatment. It is why I have nothing to do with any of them now."

"These dwarves are different though, they have come to you for help. Perhaps this is a new beginning, one in which you can begin to forgive them too." Luna could see Hermione was weakening in her resolve and pressed on. "Most of these dwarves have done nothing to deserve your hatred, if we can help them then shouldn't we?"

Hermione sighed and ran her hands over face. "You are right; we should help those who come to us for help. No matter whom they are. I will speak with them; we will have to travel with them for a couple of nights. You and Ginny need to get thing ready."

Luna nodded her head and ran to fetch Ginny. Hermione followed slowly contemplating what she was getting herself and her 'daughters' into and silently hoping it would not be something she would regret later.

~ Exiled ~

_FYI – I know I don't update often but you should be made aware that I joined the Navy and in the near future my updates will be none while I'm at basic training and so forth. I'll still be working on these stories I just don't know when I will be able to get online and post them_


	3. Chapter 3

_I own only part of the plot, nothing else. Please remember this is based off the movie because it is what inspired me in the first place. If you haven't read or watched the Hobbit stop reading NOW because I will spoil it for you. _

~ Exiled ~

Bilbo looked curiously at the house that Gandalf entered, if the look on the woman's face was anything to go by she was not happy to have them in her yard. Considering what happened in his own home he could certainly understand that having dwarves in ones yard could be a trying experience.

"Best be careful around that one Bilbo."

Bilbo looked at Bofur who now sat next to him. "What ever do you mean?"

"Well you see about twenty years before Smaug drove us from Erebor something strange happened in one of the mines. I large boulder had gotten loose and was heading straight for some dwarves who were working. But just before they were going to be crushed to death the boulder suddenly stopped. At first no one could figure out what had happened but that's when they noticed her."

"Who?"

"They call her the exile and this is her land we are sitting on."

"So what happened, why do they call her the exile?"

"They call her that because she was exiled. It would seem that she is no ordinary dwarf. She can use magic."

"Like Gandalf?"

"Aye."

"So she saved those dwarves lives with magic?"

"Yup."

"So then why was she exiled?" Bilbo was very confused, he would be very grateful if his life was saved from being crushed beneath a boulder.

Dwalin answered him. "Because dwarves can't use magic. When King Thror heard of what had happened he feared what she could do against him and wanted her executed immediately. She was instead exiled because Thorin argued on her behalf."

"Aye but she's been bitter ever since, doesn't care for dwarves and especially doesn't care for dwarves from Erebor." Bofur added.

"Can you blame her? I certainly wouldn't be happy if I helped someone then they turned around and tried to kill me." Bilbo was having some trouble understanding these dwarves. "If she doesn't like any of you then why are we even here?" Bilbo asked.

"I suspect it may have something to do with that map Gandalf gave Thorin." Bofur puffed on his pipe. "Perhaps he thinks she can read it. That question now is will she help us even if she can read it?"

~ Exiled ~

Gandalf sat with Thorin and Balin as they discussed what they would now to read the map, he too was thinking of ways to get the stubborn dwarf king to Rivendell where Lord Elrond would be willing to read the map for them. But it would not be easy with Thorin's deep distrust of all elves. Before he could come up with any ideas Hermione slowly approached them. "A change of heart Hermione?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but told them of her decision. "We will travel with you until the night that the map can be read. Once you have your answers my companions and I shall part ways with your company."

Thorin looked sincerely grateful to hear her say that. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me yet. We must travel to Rivendell first."

A dark shadow crossed over Thorin's face. "Why must we deal with the enemy?"

"Enemy? We must go there because Lord Elrond has a crystal table the will absorb the light of the moon and concentrate it on the map so that I can read it clearly. With out it I could potentially translate it incorrectly and give you incorrect information. If I am to help you then I will do so to the best of my abilities and I need that table to help me." Hermione insisted.

"You have no enemies in Rivendell Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf added. "Lord Elrond would welcome us to his home. Give us a safe place to rest and food to eat."

Thorin glared at Gandalf. "You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will but we have questions that need to be answered. Hermione needs that crystal table to read the map, that will tell you how to find the door into Erebor; then it is Rivendell that we must go to."

"You're trying to get into Erebor?" Hermione interrupted.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold, when the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Balin told her.

"If we have read these signs, others will have read them too. Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies must seize this chance to take back Erebor." Thorin added.

Hermione could feel her head beginning to hurt and thought to herself 'your people not our people'. "Never mind, what ever you do does not involve me anyway. Are we going to Rivendell or not?"

Thorin glared once more at Gandalf before turning to look at her. "Fine, we will go but I will not allow them to stop us."

Gandalf shook his head to himself; the stubbornness of dwarves was going to drive him mad.

~ Exiled ~

_I almost forgot Hermione had no idea what the dwarves were up to. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok seriously people now this story is going to sound a lot more like the movie, so again if you haven't watched the movie stop reading, go watch the movie and then come back a finish reading. _

~ Exiled ~

Hermione found that she was unable to sleep so instead she watched the stars above her. They were beautiful. She could hear Bilbo, the only hobbit on their trip, feeding his pony an apple. She smiled as she heard him whisper to Myrtle about their little secret. As they traveled along the road Bilbo had started polite conversation with her but she sensed there were other things he wished to ask her and was not yet comfortable enough to ask. The other dwarves were kind and there was a lot of joking around and some story telling. For the moment she could pretend that she was among friends.

Ginny and Luna on the other hand were enjoying the trip. They stuck close to Fili and Kili who were more than happy to entertain them with their past adventures. They were sleeping peacefully until a strange scream was heard in the night.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili replied. Thorin suddenly becomes awake as the sound was heard again.

Bilbo looked confused, he had never heard of orcs before. "Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili tells him.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili adds.

Bilbo gazed into the night, frightened, almost expecting the ocrs to jump out at him.

Fili and Kili looked at each other before laughing; it was too easy to bother the hobbit.

Thorin stand up angrily and glares at his nephews. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Kili looks down, unwilling to look at his uncle. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin turns angrily and walks toward the edge of the cliff, memories of the past creeping up on him.

Balin walks up to Fili and Kili. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

Hermione sat up to listen; she had heard rumors of what had happened to her former king but was never sure as to what really happened.

In Balin's mind he could see what had happened as if he was still there. Once again he was back at the Battle of Azanulbizar; where thousands of dwarves and orcs fought in front of the gates of Moria, a massive pale orc killing many of the dwarves around him with his mace, before engaging King Thror in combat. "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race, Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

Thorin remembered that day as well. Azog, defeating his grandfather, King Thror, and holding up his beheaded head and roaring in victory before flinging the head towards his feet. He remembered yelling no, desperately wishing it wasn't true.

Balin continued with his tale. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." He could see them losing, see his kin running for their lives. "That is when I saw him, a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."

Thorin facing Azog, who swung his mace knocking away Thorin's shield and sword. Thorin falling down an embankment and landing hard on the ground. Balin said "He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor bent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield" Azog leaped into the air to smash Thorin, but Thorin, grabbing an oaken branch lying on the round, rolled away in time. Azog continued wielding his mace against Thorin, who was still on the ground, but Thorin blocks the mace with the oaken branch. As Azog tries to kill Thorin, Thorin, grabbed a sword lying nearby, cutting off Azog's left arm, his mace arm. Azog clutches the stump of his arm as he howls in pain. Balin grinned to him self. "Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

As Azog was rushed into Moria by other orcs; Thorin, yelled 'To arms! To arms!', and rallied the rest of the dwarves to battle. They all stopped fleeing and returned to the battle, fighting ferociously. "Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." Balin sighed sadly. The battlefield was covered with the corpses of dwarves and orcs. The surviving dwarves weeping with one another over those who were lost. Hugging his brother and weeping together. He remembered looking up and seeing Thorin framed by sunlight and holding his oaken branch. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin turned away from the view beyond the cliff to see the entire Company was awake, staring at him in awe. Ignoring them he sits with his back to a boulder. "Go back to sleep, we're leaving at first light."

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin glared into the night. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Bilbo nodded his head, sensing that anymore questions would not be welcomed the rest of the night. He followed the rest of the company and tried to get some rest, which was hard after what he had just learned.

Hermione cautiously approached Thorin who didn't look up at her. "I am sorry about you're grandfather and father." She turned to leave but stopped at Thorin's soft voice.

"Why? You've had so much hatred for our kin because my grandfather exiled you. Why care?"

"It doesn't matter what you grandfather did to me. The lost of someone you love is a pain like no other. And despite my distrust of your kin, I do not wish that pain on anyone, even you."

Thorin looked thoughtfully at her. "There were times when I thought of you and wondered if there was anything you could have done to help. But then I remember that war is no place for a woman and I was glad you were not there to see the horrors." Thorin turned away from her. "You should get some rest."

Hermione looked at Thorin in shock; she had never suspected that he of all dwarves would have been thinking of her and in such a way. Most dwarves were suspicious of her. She had no idea how to respond to him so she nodded her head and tried to get some rest.

~ Exiled ~

Some miles away a group of orcs and wargs were keeping an eye on the company. Yazneg the leader said. "Send word to the Master. We have found the Dwarf-scum."

~ Exiled ~

_I hope you liked it. Not too different from the movie but there will be later. Three months to go till basic training. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I can't wait for the next movie to come out! I should be out of boot camp when it does. And for anyone who is wondering, yes I will continue this story based on the movies._

~ Exiled ~

The next mourning was not a good one as rain fell on the company of dwarves plus a hobbit and wizard, as they moved on. Each and every one of them found themselves to be wet, cold, and miserable.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you or the miss do something about this deluge?" Dori finale asked what everyone was thinking.

Gandalf answered "It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard or witch."

Bilbo asked. "Are there any?"

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards." Gandalf paused. "You know I've quite forgotten their names."

Ginny gave a un-lady like snort. "How could you forget their names? There are only five of you wizards in all of middle earth."

"Yes, well, I haven't met with them in some many years young lady. One who is as old as I can not be expected to remember everyone I have come to meet in my time."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo interrupted.

Hermione answered for Gandalf "The last would be Radagast, the Brown."

Bilbo wondered. "Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?"

Hermione laughed at Gandalf's slightly offended look.

Gandalf sat straighter in his saddle. "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Hermione nodded her head. "I remember Radagast. He's a bit of an odd fellow. I never met anyone like him before or ever will for that matter. But I like him none the less, if you ever get the chance to meet him I'm sure like him too."

~ Exiled ~

Finale after a long days travel the company comes to a clearing where the ruins of an old abandoned farmhouse lay.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin began giving out orders. "Oin, Gloin, get a fire going."

Gloin answered. "Right you are."

Gandalf began looking at the ruins. "A farmer and his family used to live here."

Hermione followed closely behind him. "Something terrible drove them away."

Gandalf spoke to Thorin. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Thorin glared at him. "I have no desire to go near that place."

Gandalf sighed "Why not? We have already decided that we are to go to Rivendell. The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

Hermione watched silently as Gandalf turned angrily away from Thorin and began stomping away.

Thorin turned his attention to Hermione. "Are you positive that you need to go to Rivendell to read the map?"

"We have already been through this, yes we need to go to Rivendell."

"There must be a way to avoid dealing with the Elves."

Hermione laughed at the sour look on his face. "There is not. You will need to accept that and move on. The faster we get there the sooner I can read your map and then we can all go our on ways."

Thorin began to crowd her space. "Are you so eager to be rid of my presence?"

"Are you not eager to retrieve your home?"

"Our home."

"Your home, how many times must I say it? Erebor is no longer my home."

"It could be again. As king I can lift your exile."

"And reverse an order from your grandfather?"

"My grandfather was wrong to exile you."

"And you may be the only one to think that." Hermione turned and walked away from Thorin.

Bilbo asked as Gandalf walked away, Hermione coming to stand next to him. "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

Gandalf answered angrily. "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

Bilbo "Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

Thorin yelled as he watched Gandalf leave. "Come on Bombur, we're hungry."

Bilbo asked. "Is he coming back?"

Hermione nodded her head "Of course he will. Don't worry."

Balin on the other hand looked unsure.

~ Exiled ~

Night had fallen and everyone found themselves eating a nice warm soup. Ginny and Luna were talking among themselves. Hermione sat quietly eating as she listened to the others around the fire.

Bilbo looked around camp for any signs that Gandalf had returned. "He's been a long time."

Bofur asked, pouring to bowls of soup. "Who?"

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor, take this to the lads." Bofur hands the two bowls to Bilbo. As Bilbo leaves Bofur smacks Bombur as he tries to takes more soup. "Stop it, you've had plenty."

~ Exiled ~

Hermione looked up as Fili ran into the camp and looked around nervously for his uncle. "Uh, Thorin, we have a problem."

Balin stood up. "What kind of problem laddie?"

"Mountain trolls. Three of them were stealing the ponies. Bilbo tried to rescue them but now the trolls have captured him."

Thorin quickly stood as did the rest of the company. "Great no we have to go save our burglar." Everyone else began to follow Fili back through the trees but Thorin stopped and turned to Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. "You three stay here. It'll be safer."

Ginny's face began to turn red. "But we can help, what are we suppose to do here guard the soup!?"

"Watch the packs." And Thorin left without any further argument.

"Are we really going to do as he says?" Luna quietly asked Hermione.

"Of course not. Come on, they sound like they are going to need some help."

~ Exiled ~

The three girls quietly sneaked up behind the other dwarves being careful to stay out of Thorin's way. They all watched as one of the trolls shook his hand and Bilbo fell to the ground.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"

Bilbo answered. "I'm a burglar . . . uhh, Hobbit."

"A Burglar - Hobbit?"

"Can we cook `im?

"We can try!"

Everyone watched as Bilbo tried to run, silently hoping he would get away so they wouldn't have to deal with the three giant trolls. Stupid they may be but they were still larger than them.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!"

"Perhaps there's more Burglar - Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie."

"Grab him!"

"It's too quick!"

Unfortunately Bilbo was caught by one of the trolls who lifted him up in the air, hanging him upside down. "Come here, you little... Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn't?"

"Nope." Bilbo quickly answered.

"He's lying."

Bilbo yelled. "No I'm not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal."

Kili could take no more and ran out of the coverage of the trees slashing one of the trolls as he went in the leg. "Drop him!"

"You what?"

Kili repeated, readying him self for a fight. "I said, drop him."

Soon everything was in chaos as the troll threw Bilbo at Kili knocking them both to the ground. The company of dwarves took that as their signal to attack. While they fought Bilbo saw his opportunity to finale free the ponies but one of the trolls saw this and grabbed him. Suddenly everything stopped as the dwarves saw that Bilbo had been caught again.

Kili was ready to attack again. "Bilbo!"

Thorin stopped him. "No!"

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." One of the trolls ordered.

Hermione and the girls watched as Thorin looked up at Bilbo in frustration before stabbing his sword into the ground. The others slowly followed and Kili was not happy to have to surrender to the trolls.

~ Exiled ~

"What do we do now?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione looked down at the tied up dwarves and one hobbit before looking over her shoulder. "We need to stall for time the sun should be coming up soon. These are mountain trolls; they'll turn to stone in the sun light."

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

Dori asked as the troll turned them over the fire. "Is this really necessary?"

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice."

Luna and Ginny sneaked over to where the other dwarves were tied up.

Kili was the first to see Luna and whispered. "What are you doing?! Get out of here before they see you!"

"Shhh, I'm going to untie you. We need to make a distraction so we can turn the trolls to stone."

Oin yelled. "Untie us, you monsters!"

"Take on someone your own size!" Gloin taunted.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Bilbo heard what the troll said and suddenly got an idea; jumping to his feet startling Ginny and Luna who had to duck to hide from the trolls. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

Dori yelled. "You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!"

Bofur yelled back at him. "Half-wits? What does that make us?"

The trolls all turn to look at him.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo finale manages to get out.

"What about the seasoning?"

Bilbo kept going. "Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

Hermione watched as Bilbo ignored the dwarves as they yelled at him, calling him a traitor. Some on the ground were even trying to kick him. But she needed more time. The sun wasn't high enough to be of any help yet. She was startled when a grey figure appeared next to her. "Where have you been? Never mind we have a trouble."

Gandalf nodded his head. "Yes I can see that. Waiting on the sun are we?"

"Well what else can we do against these three idiots?"

"What indeed my dear."

One of the trolls turning the dwarves over the fire asked. "What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

A different troll looked closely at Bilbo. "Shut up, and let the, uh, Burglar - Hobbit talk."

Bilbo suddenly drew a blank. "Uh, th . . . the secret to cooking dwarf is, um . . ."

"Yes? Come on." The troll in front of Bilbo was eager to know.

"It's, uh . . ."

Hermione silently prayed that Bilbo would come up with something fast.

"Tell us the secret."

Bilbo finale had something. "Ye . . . yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!"

"Tom, get me the filleting knife."

The dwarves were of course not happy to hear this. Gloin being the first to express his displeasure "If I get you, you little . . . "

Dwalin adding "I won't forget that!"

The troll called Tom "What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

Bilbo looked past the trolls and saw two shadows that looked like Gandalf and probably Hermione slipping behind some trees.

"`E's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." The third troll grabs Bombur, still in his sack, upside down ready to eat him.

Having to think quickly Bilbo yells at the troll. "Not . . . not that one, he . . . he's infected!"

Tom asks. "You what?"

Bilbo nodded his head "Yeah, he's got worms in his … tubes."

The troll quickly dropped Bombur onto the other tied up dwarves.

Bilbo added. "In . . . in fact they all have, they're in . . . infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Hermione shook her head as she watched the dwarves yell at Bilbo again, clearly not understanding what the hobbit was trying to do.

Oin asked. "Parasites, did he say parasites?"

Kili yelled. "We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

Bilbo rolled his eyes as the dwarves began messing up his plan.

Finale Thorin understand Bilbo's plan and kicked the others. After they stopped and thought about it they all begin proclaiming about how they were riddled with parasites. Huge parasites as big as their arms.

Tom ignored all the dwarves. "What would you have us do then, let 'em all go?"

Bilbo looked up at him. "Well..."

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom yelled at his companions.

"Ferret?" Bilbo was clearly offended.

"Fools?" One troll asked.

Hermione and Gandalf stood up on the rock their backs to the rising sun that the trolls weren't aware of yet.

Gandalf raises his staff into the air. "The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?"

Tom still turned the dwarves. "No idea."

The third troll asked. "Can we eat `im too?"

Hermione and Gandalf hit the rock splitting it into pieces, allowing the sunlight behind them to pour into the clearing. As it touches the trolls everyone watched as they began to howl in pain as they were turned to stone. Bilbo looked relieved to see them as everyone else began to cheer.

Suddenly Dwalin yelled. "Oh, get your foot out of my back!"

~ Exiled ~

_I needed a break from all the studying I've been doing for the navy. I hope you guys liked it. Less than two months now until that start of a new chapter in my life. I'm excited and scared too. _


End file.
